


Lazy Sunday

by yezh (kirpee)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Dirty Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Modern AU, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirpee/pseuds/yezh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erwin wedged himself between Levi and the couch.<br/>'What are you doing?' Levi groused.<br/>'Cuddling you.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> More domestic old men because the world needs more of that. Complaint with the other modern AU Eruri.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a lazy Sunday. Erwin had attempted to make crepes but they ended up more like pancakes and a few had been burnt when Erwin was distracted by a sleepy Levi's kisses.

Now Levi, curled on the couch in one of Erwin's comfier sweaters, watched Dirty Dancing with glazed eyes.

Amos bumped at Levi's head before settling down in the juncture between Levi's neck and shoulder, balled up to fit perfectly.

Erwin walked in. He stood in the doorway, just watching. Levi in Erwin's sweaters will always be one of Erwin's Favorite Things. It's like a reminder that Levi is his and he's Levi's.

Levi was dozing. He walked the tightrope between sleep and wakefulness, his bobbing as tried to stay awake.

"My two favorite boys," Erwin said affectionately, fully coming into the room. He sat down near Levi's feet on the couch. "What are you watching?"

"Dirty Dancing," Levi mumbled. He'd always nursed a small crush for Patrick Swayze.

Erwin wedged himself between Levi and the couch.

"What are you doing?" Levi groused.

"Cuddling you."

Levi made a small noise of displeasure as Erwin accidentally pushed him to the edge of the couch while trying to position himself. But he soon snuggled inot Erwin's body, his small frame fitting neatly in Erwin's larger one.

Erwin's arm came around Levi's middle to hold him close.

They were both asleep by the time "Time of My Life" began.


End file.
